topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakashi Hatake
|-| Kid Kakashi= |-| Kakashi= Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka(also known as): Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan Classification: Human ninja Threat level: Demon- || Demon+ || Demon+ || Dragon- || Maoh- Age: 13 || 26-27 || 29-31 (Post-Timeskip) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Precognition (Via the Sharingan's ability to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Power Mimicry (Can copy ninjutsu, genjutsu and the fighting style of his opponent), Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Smell || All previous abilities with Water Manipulation, Can make clones of himself and gain their experience and knowledge after they are dispersed/destroyed, Illusion Creation and Resistance against Genjutsu || All previous abilities along with Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via Kurama Cloak) || All previous abilities but amped significantly Physical strength: At least Multi block+ level striking strength, higher with Raikiri || Higher with Rikudo Dual Sharingan || At least island+ with Perfect Susano'o via scaling Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Multi block+ (Significantly stronger than Pre-Timeskip Base Naruto or Sasuke), possibly much higher (Was a Jonin level ninja since childhood. Superior to Kid Obito) || City+ (Significantly stronger than his teen years. Significantly superior to Sound 4 members. As a Jōnin elite he should scale to feats of these level) || At least City+, Kamui ignores durability (although he loses this after the 4th Great Ninja War) || At least City+, Mountain+ with Raikiri (Could hurt Level 2 Jinchuriki with it), higher with Kurama Cloak (Kakashi stated his chakra reserves increased 3 times than his normal) || At least Island+ with Rikudo Dual Sharingan || At least country with Perfect Susano'o, Kamui Shuriken, and Kamui Raikiri also negates durability. Durability: At least Multi block+, likely higher|| City+ || At least City+ (Should scale around the Kage's seeing as he was considered a Kage candidate before the Kage summit and eventually did become Hokage) || At least City+, much higher with Kurama cloak || At least country with Perfect Susano'o (Kamui's selective intangibility makes him hard to hit however) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, likely higher || Massively Hypersonic || At least Massively Hypersonic || At least Massively Hypersonic+ || At least sub relativistic (Could keep up with Kaguya, was a great asset in the team tactic involving Naruto, Sasuke ,and Sakura) Intelligence: Genius. A prodigy since his youth much similarly to Itachi or Sasuke, he became a jonin at a record age of 12. A greatly experienced shinobi with plenty of missions of all kind and combat to his merit. Due to his natural genius and experience, he is effectively a combat genius, clearly one of the brightest minds of his verse constantly showing his great intellect in combat. Talented enough to be a Kage based solely on his talent alone, and not due to political leverage like some others. Stamina: High. His Rikudo Dual Sharingan, however, should only last a few minutes as its only the chakra of Rikudo Obito infused with his own and Obito was already parting from this world when he did this. Standard equipment: White Light Chakra Saber (Only when he was a kid), Ninja headband and standard Ninja Tool-kit (consisting of kunai, shuriken, explosive seals, wires, smoke bombs etc.) Keys: Kakashi Gaiden || Pre-Timeskip || Post-Timeskip || War Arc || Rikudo Dual Sharingan Image slideshow Pre-Timeskip Kakashi 1.jpg Kakashi 2.jpg Kakashi cover 1.jpg Kakashi cover 2.jpg Kakashi cover 3.jpg Kakashi cover 4.jpg Kakashi cover 5.jpg Team 7-1.jpg Team 7-2.jpg Team 7-3.jpg Team 7-4.jpg Team 7-5.jpg Team 7-7.jpg Team 7-10.jpg Team 7-11.jpg Kakashi Gaiden Kakashi gaiden 1.jpg Kakashi gaiden 2.jpg Kakashi gaiden 3.jpg Kakashi gaiden 4.jpg Kakashi gaiden 5.jpg Kakashi gaiden 6.jpg Kakashi gaiden 7.jpg Obito gaiden 7.jpg Kakashi gaiden cover 1.jpg Obito gaiden cover 1.jpg Category:Co-protagonist Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Naruto Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Explosives user Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Flying Category:Animanga Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Ninja